The present disclosure relates to a fireshield, and more particularly to an aircraft nacelle fireshield.
Fireshields often line sections of gas turbine engine nacelle structures such as thrust reverse sections to provide thermal protection. Fireshields are subject to high temperatures and eventually may require replacement.
Fireseal fastener hoods are welded thermal protection covers for fasteners and fastener holes by which the fireshield is attached to engine nacelle structure. Fireseal fastener hoods typically extend outward from the fireshield and may be particular susceptible to handling damage which in turn may necessitate replacement of the entire fireshield because welding a replacement hood may damage an underlying substrate.